Dans la peau du majordome
by asuka-fic
Summary: Grell est pret à tous pour avoir Sebastian à ses cotés, le problème est que vu la maladresse du shinigami, ça tourne au cauchemar pour certains!


**Les personnages de kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, dans cette fic seul l'histoire est de moi .**

**Biensur il y aurat du yaoi :D**

**En esperant que vous apprécirez ce premier chapitre, bonne lecture!**

Dans un coin retiré de Londres, Le manoir Phantomhive abrite le jeune comte ainsi que sa ribambelle de domestique . Un shinigami rouge se dirige vers se manoir un sourire radieux au lèvre .

- J'ai un nouveau jouet, et c'est avec Sebas-chan que je vais le tester ! chantait Grell .

**Au même moment, dans le manoir ...**

-Bocchan, aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé un gâteau au pomme et un thé anglais .

-J'aurais préférais un thé japonais aujourd'hui

-Toute mes excuses, je vais recommencer

-Non sers moi ce thé, j'ai faim .

-Très bien .

Soudain on toqua à la fenêtre .

" Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaan ouvre moi mon grand !"

-Grell! S'étonna Ciel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Seby ouvre! sinon je casse la fenêtre

Le majordome poussa un soupir de désespoir .

-Sebastian ouvre lui .

Le travesti entra en déposant en baiser sur la joue de Sebastian .

-Regaaarde! dit-il en secouant sous le nez du démon ce qui ressemblait à... de l'eau .

-De l'eau ? dit Ciel tu es venu nous montrer de l'eau ?

-je ne suis pas venu vous montrer quelque chose, je suis venu montrez quelque chose à mon fiancé!

Comme à son habitude Sebastian ne releva pas.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le brun .

-Je ne sais pas, mais la femme qui me l'a vendu m'a dis que je pourrais rester à tes coté toute ma vie si on l'a buvait chacun notre tour !

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas ! Tant que je suis avec toi c'est PAR-FAIT !

Tout en parlant, Grell s'agitait dans tous les sens, sauf que le flacon n'avait pas de bouchon...ce qui offrit à la tasse de thé de Ciel une goutte de cet élixir .

Sebastian l'avait bien sûr remarqué .

-Monsieur...

Mais encore une fois Grell se jeta sur le majordome .

-Allez booiis!

juste un quart de seconde, même pas, et le mal était fait .

Son maître ayant avaler cette potion, Sebastian se devait d'en boire pour vérifier qu'elle ne contenait rien de dangereux . Et puis ça ne changerait rien à leurs situation, il le suit déjà comme une ombre .

-enfiiiin s'écria Grell tu te décide à la boire ! Passe moi le flacon que j'en prenne aussi .

-ça ne sert a rien puisque grâce à ta maladresse mon maître en a but avant moi .

-QUOI ?

-j'ai mal à la tê...

Le comte et son serviteur fut tous deus prit d'un court vertige .

C'était la première fois pour Sebastian.

Pov Sebastian

_'Aah c'est très bizarre comme sensation... qu'est ce que cette potion ?_

_Tiens, je ne me souviens pas m'être assis dans le fauteuil du jeune maître..._

_Le démon se leva_

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout est si haut ? Ooh! Comme Grell a grandi ! Et Sebastian aus...SEBASTIAN ? Pourquoi je me voie ?'_

_Le Démon regarda ses mains: de petite mains pales, l'une portait la bague des Phantomhive . Grell tu fais ***** . Voila ce que pensa le démon ._

Pov Ciel

_'Oh quel vertige ... Le comte ouvrit les yeux ._

_oooh j'ai le vertige pourquoi je suis aussi haut ? Et mais j'étais assis il n'y a pas 2 secondes ... ah je me vois là je suis toujours assis...hein? Pourquoi je me vois ?_

_Ciel regarda ses mains : elles était grande et gantées . Cauchemar . voila le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Ciel ._

Fin pov Ciel

-Il ne se passe rien! Cette potion ne marche même pas ! Se plaignit Grell

Sebastian et Ciel se regardèrent avec effroi

"Oh si elle marche" dirent-ils en cœur"

Voici la scène à laquelle Grell assista (aujourd'hui encore, il en ai resté traumatisé) :

Sebastian s'assit dans le fauteuil de son maître et dit:

"-Sebastian espèce d'imbécile ! Tout cela est de ta faute ! idiot !

Ciel s'agenouilla au pieds du majordome et pris une de ses mains

-Maître, toutes mes excuses, j'ai réagi sans réfléchir .

Sebastian jeta un regard si dédaigneux à l'enfant que même Grell en eu des frissons

-Tu mérite des gifles . Tsk dit l'adulte

-Mais...que...quoi...Sebastian c'est lui, lui Ciel, alors que ... HAHAHA ...euuh...oh non ...

-Grell, dit Ciel, enfin... Sebastian, pourrais tu aller chercher un autre flacon pour que mon maître et moi puissions retrouver nos corps d'origine ?

-Euuh...mais je ne sait plus où elle est moi ...

- Je vais donc à sa recherche .

Le majordome... ou plutot le corps du maître... Enfin bref, Le majordome ouvrit la fenêtre mais son maître le coupa

-Non attends, j'ai ton corps, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui est ta force ? Attends on va voir ça..

Ciel s'avance fièrement vers la fenêtre du haut de ses 1 mètre 90, pour s'élancer dans les airs et...s'écraser lamentablement par terre . Heureusement qu'ils était au premier étage !

-Donc malgré mon petit gabarie, je garde ma force, très bien . Maître, je ferais aussi vite que possible . Aprés avoir aidé son maître a remonter il disparut .

Le comte dans son nouveau corps et le shinigami restèrent silencieux pendant un moment .

Ciel fusilla Grell du regard .(imaginez Sebastian, grand, fort, les yeux rouge avec le regard méchant de Ciel...J'ai peur)

Mais le shinigami eut un grand sourire .

-Oh ce regard, ça va encore mieux à Sebas-chaan ! Et vu que toi, tu n'a pas de force ...

Le shinigami se jeta sur le comte.

-Je peux te faire ce que je veuuux !

**Pour résumé, c'est un de mes nombreux délirs en solo que j'ai eu envie d'écrire... J'espere que ça vous a plu!**


End file.
